Me gustas!
by Fran-neko-nee
Summary: Lo siento mi gustar es diferente al tuyo... Creo que esa frase es suficiente, para dejarlos con la duda :D One shot nalu? Pasen y lean c:


Hola minna! Hoy les traigo un one shot, ojala les guste.

Fairy tail es de hiro mashima.

* * *

En un lago algo alejado del ruidoso gremio fairy tail, se encontraban dos muchachos, una hermosa rubia de curvilíneo cuerpo y un revoltoso pelirosado que estaba pescando.

En el lugar había un agradable silencio; lo miraba, sus ojos, su extravagante cabello, sus labios...

No había nada de el que no le gustara y para que ocultarlo? estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, todos lo sabían menos ella que fue la última en enterarse, habra llegado el momento? o tal vez deberia quedarse callada y aceptar solo una amistad?

No, no lo haría, aceptaría una pequeña posibilidad en la que el le respondiera, una leve chance; aunque eso le significara perderlo.

Natsu? -le preguntó en un susurro, pero sabiendo que su oido estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado como para oírla-

Dime -le respondió, girando su cabeza para darle una hermosa sonrisa-

E-Esto -titubeo- me...

Me? -le preguntó el chico, con una expresion de confusión-

Me gustas! -soltó de repente, cerrando sus ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior por el nerviosismo-

Pasaron unos minutos, ninguno reaccionaba hasta que el joven drangon slayer se dio la vuelta con la mirada decepcionada y siguió pescando.

Al ver que no decía nada, Lucy supuso lo peor, abrió los ojos y se encontró con que el chico la ignoraba dándole la espalda, se le quebró el corazón.

Mi gustar es diferente al tuyo, Luce -sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, quería huir de esa situación, borrar el comentario en el que ella se confesaba y el la rechazaba-

Entiendo -le dijo en un murmullo, parándose y marchándose de ahí-

El siguió pescando.

Apretó con ira sus manos, con rabia; nunca penso que su amada rubia lo rechazara asi, por lo que sabía, a un novio se ama, se quiere, no se gusta eso es para los amigos, o eso le explicaron las chicas del gremio; se levanto golpeando al aire, caminó hasta llegar a la hermandad, abrió las puertas de golpe y se sentó en la barra, pidiendo una cerveza.

Al llegar a su departamento, cerró la puerta con llave, las ventanas también y se dejo caer deslizándose lentamente por una pared, tumbandose en el suelo; dejando salir abundantes lágrimas, una tras otra, maldiciendo su suerte en voz alta.

Quién iba a pensar que ser rechazado doliera tanto?...

Flamita y esa cara? -le preguntó un chico peliazul, el cuál no llevaba la camisa e inconscientemente se sacaba los pantalones-

Ponte ropa imbécil -le insultó-

Pero cuando? -exclamó poniéndose como podía sus prendas-

Luce me rechazó -el peli negro no salía de su asombro, el sabía de primera fuente que su amiga estaba perdidamente enamorada del pelirosa-

Pero... -lo interrumpió-

Me dijo que le gustaba -el mago de hielo, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro botandolo al suelo, todo el gremio se encontraba pendiente de esta pelea-Si serás idiota - le dijo con rabia en la voz- se te declaro imbécil, tu la rechazaste!

G-Gray -muy pocas veces lo había visto así- pero ella...

Ahora debe estar llorando en quién sabe dónde, alégrate que Erza no se halla enterado por que o si no te... -lo interrumpieron-

O si no que? -a los dos muchachos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, al ver a la misma titania en la puerta, esta precisamente traía un gran mazo en sus manos de tamaño descomunal y no estaba con el mejor de los humores -dime gray, que haría yo?

N-Nada, Erza -le respondió el pelirosa, tratándose de levantar-

Silencio!, dije gray -les habló con voz autoritaria-

Natsu rechazó a Lucy! -gritó, yéndose a esconder a la velocidad de la luz tras la barra; al escuchar esto todos los del gremio se levantaron para darle una paliza al chico, quién miraba con horror como titania se re equipaba con su armadura de purgatorio-

Después de el justo juicio de las hadas, Natsu les contó todo lo sucedido; a la mayoría les resbaló una gotita por la cabeza al ver el grado de idiotes del hijo de Igneel.

Bueno me voy -dijo el chico parándose con dificultad de una silla, estaba vendado con evidentes heridas en su piel-

A dónde piensas ir? -le preguntó la dueña del satan soul-

Voy a ver a Lucy para aclarar las cosas -diciendo esto se marchó-

Crecen tan rápido... -dijo un canoso anciano desde una mesa del gremio, simulando como si se secara lágrimas de emoción-

La chica que ya se había tranquilizado, se encontraba en su escritorio tratando de hacer de cuentas que nada había pasado, esperando que alguna idea viniera a su cabeza; hasta que un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, el incesante golpe en su puerta la distrajo, bajo confiada para abrir hasta que vio a sierto pelirosa, vendado desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies, sintió compasión y haciéndose a un lado lo dejo entrar.

El muchacho vio los ojos de la chica y contornos de ellos de un tono rojizo, evidentemente ella había estado llorando, sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, un cosquilleo instenso en su estómago y como la garganta se le estaba apretando.

Natsu? -lo miró con tristeza, pero sorprendiendose que los labios del chico, ahora jugueteaban sobre los de ella, invitandola a un apasionado vals, le costó reaccionar pero se dejo llevar por la circunstancia, como todo humano necesitaron de el ahora maldito oxigeno, se miraron a los ojos-

Lucy me gustas -le dijo- no me gustas, mas bien te quiero, no eso no, yo te amo.

Lágrimas salian de los ojos de la chica, de felicidad absoluta, sintió que sonreía como idiota pero eso ya no importaba, se tomó el atrevimiento de darle un fugaz pero tierno beso en los labios, en señal de respuesta-

Yo tambien te amo natsu -le dijo abrasandolo-

* * *

Un aviso: me disculpo con los lectores de all for opening your mouth, ya que no seguire eta historia por falta de imaginacion.

Ojala les haya gustado el one shot

Sayonara minna san :)


End file.
